revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bad Guy Plague
The Bad Guy Plague, (or Plage of Bad Guys) happened when A Vampire and a whole lot of other vampire type characters including Moebius descided that supremacy was going to happen, and since they were always defeated by good guy heroes like the Revengerists, decided that they could convice the villans to team side up with them. However, it WAS ALL A VAMPIRE TRICK! Vampyrs are always all tricky and they could never have doen this to the infinitely superior goodguys, but the bad guys bit the apple, which was to get bit by vampires once they were allied and their necks were turned. Those turned included; Mr. Bad Society Man, Dr. Evilus, Mike Eisner, Righteous Oxide, She-Woman, the MacSter Mind and many other members of the Vengeance Villains. Many important bad guys were made into vampirs and in turn infected many more, so that it looked like the whole world was in danger from the psychotic undead megalomaniacs, now each stronger than ever. The Revengerists just decided to kill them all off, since they would be getting rid of two bad things at once. But this was easier said than done, however, and those who shadowlurked were hard to get at. Just then when it seemed there was no hope, sevral things happened that chaged the day for the good guys. One; Justice Man and Nova Dude jumped into a big Aztec temple full of bad vampires, where Justice Man got bitted and Nova Dude exploded the whole arena but when one jumped flew up and tried to bite him, it exploded with cosmic energies and made all the vampires even more invincible with amazonian ayuhasca powers. Next, Ze Black Waffle, a genious evil Awesome who was uninfected, used a machine ray to cure his villinous allies, even though many were betrayers, he decided he needed them for his evil machintions more than he wanted them to be staked in the heart by the vampire hunting heros (besides, his arch-evil-rival Orville Redenbacher had also escaped being turned so that would do him no good anyway). He shot his ray into a satellite in space he had previously built for just such a occasion, and it began to slowly spread via a 3G network. Finally, A Vampire changed his mind when he finds out that he was a mere pawn of the Big Vampire Corporations and ancient secret blood cult societies of olde (because ancient is best), got mad and started horrifyingly ripping through the original vampires, tearing off wings and using his Blood Sword. they turn on him, but he had formed another alliance with the ninjas of the world, who are of course a] neither good nor evil, but classic chaotic neutral b] live by a code and c] cannot be turned into vampires duh. This altered the course of the battle but unfortutanely the cosmic enegrgy vampyrs reached critical mass and the extra power from the space satelite made a weird feeeedback loop that destroyed the whole Earth and every damn person on it inculding the Revengerists and yeah even Dr. Tasty. Luckily. In the end it all turned out to only be all just a dream by Hermit the Krog. Thus the plague was cured. A Vampire has not been seen since so it can be assumed that he died if this is even cannon at all. This storyline took several dozen issues over many varous titles to complete and people flipped out when they saw the ending. Category:Comics Issues Category:Battles Category:Events